


Anger

by jensha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dom Misha, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, On Set, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, Roleplay, Top Misha, dean/cas roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensha/pseuds/jensha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's pissed at J2 and takes it out on Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Misha was pissed off and more angry than he'd ever been when working on set. He was one for a good joke but Jared and Jensen had gone too far this time. Those fuckers made his life hell today, messing with him every second they got.

Slamming the door to his trailer, he sat down on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair trying to cool off. When he closed his eyes and tried to go to his 'happy place' there was a knock on the door. Misha sighed heavily, tempted to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

"Come in," Misha said reluctantly then rolled his eyes as Jensen entered.

"Hey, Misha," Jensen awkwardly stood in the doorway.

"Close the door, you're letting all the heat out," Misha said in a monotone voice and Jensen nodded, closing the door.

"Look, man," Jensen stood by the door still, Misha thought he looked too afraid to come closer.

"I'm really sorry about today, Jared doesn't know when to stop and I shouldn't have gone along with him," Jensen looked him in the eye but Misha looked away. "Do you forgive me?"

Misha looked back at Jensen who was giving him puppy dog eyes. Fuck.

"It was a shitty thing to do," Misha grumbled, Jensen walked over and perched next to him on the couch.

"I'm really sorry, is there any way I could make it up to you?" Jensen asked, looking as if he would do anything to make things right.  
Being that close to someone, especially Jensen, gave Misha some ideas. Whether he was going to share them with his fellow actor, he wasn't sure.

"I can think of some things you could do..." Misha trailed off, still a little pissed.

"Ha, like what?" Jensen asked, laughing.

"Well..." Misha bit his lip and looked down, Jensen looked taken aback.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Jensen looked nervous but this was Misha, he was always joking around, right?

Misha looked Jensen straight in the eye, the time for bullshitting was over.

"I really want you to suck my dick."

"What?" Jensen blurted out, Misha had his serious face on.

"I want you to get on your knees," Misha had a mischievous glint in his eye. "And suck my dick."

However much he tried to deny it, this was actually turning Jensen on a considerable amount.

"Would you forgive me then?" Jensen asked, still nervous but aroused.

"Afterwards maybe I'll have you begging for forgiveness," Misha smirked and that's all Jensen needed to hear, getting up quickly he locked the door.  
"Fuck it," Jensen murmured as he got on his knees in front of his co-star slotting between his legs, he noticed that Misha's pants were already quite tight. Undoing the zip on Misha's pants easily, Jensen pulled them down carefully, otherwise people would wonder where he ripped them. Stealing a glance at Misha, their eyes met for a second and Jensen could still see the anger inside him mixed with lust. Jensen's own jeans got tighter as he pulled down Misha's boxers, freeing the rather large member. Jensen can't say that he's surprised, Misha has a big dick to match his big personality.

Looking up as if waiting for approval, Jensen saw Misha looking annoyed.

"My dick isn't going to suck itself," Misha grabbed Jensen's hair and pulled his head closer.

'Impatient. I do deserve it though,' Jensen thought and laughed inwardly.

Lapping at the precum, Jensen swirled his tongue around the head earning a moan. As he licked a stripe from the base to the head he earned an even bigger moan. And when he finally took all of dick in his mouth, so much so that it hit the back of his throat, Misha was moaning so loudly Jensen thought the crew would hear them.  
What was strange was that this wasn't bad, at all. Jensen wanted to please Misha, he wanted to hear those delicious noises that spilt out of his mouth...

"Faster," Misha ordered and Jensen smirked around his dick.

...and more than anything he wanted to be ordered around by this man.

Misha put his hands either side of Jensen's head, fingers trailing through his hair. Jensen closed his eyes and somehow, his own hand managed to unzip his jeans and take his abandoned dick out. Stroking in time to his head movement, Jensen began moaning which in turn made Misha moan more as vibrations were being sent down his sensitive length.  
"So good, baby, jesus," Misha muttered and Jensen faltered for a second but not long enough for Misha to notice. He couldn't exactly think straight but did Misha just call him baby? Brushing it aside, he felt Misha become close so he swirled his tongue around the head and over the slit before licking the vein on the side. Misha let go of his head and grabbed the sofa instead before shooting his load down Jensen's throat, who swallowed every last drop. After a couple more pumps, Jensen came on the ground making a mental note to clean that up later as he fell forwards and rested his face on Misha's lap.

"Get up," Misha ordered after a breather and Jensen stood up immediately, ready to do anything he was told.

"Strip."

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and tugged down his pants and underwear, discarding them in a pile. His erection now growing again, he looked eager and more beautiful than Misha had ever seen him. Misha decided to try something and see how well it goes down.

"Go and lie on the bed, Dean," Misha said in a deep gravelly voice and gave him dom!eyebrows.

"Dean?" Jensen asked but one look from Misha sent blood to his dick so he did as he was told. If this is what Misha's into then roleplay it is.

Misha grabbed a bottle of lube from the cupboard, don't ask him why it's there, and walked over to Jensen, who lay patiently waiting.

"Unbutton this," Misha gave his best Cas voice and shrugged his trench coat onto the floor. Jensen rushed to unbutton his shirt, fully aware that Misha's eyes were wandering over every inch of his body. Not that he minded.

Now with both of them fully naked, the tension was unbearable. Misha could feel the electricity between them that he nearly forgot that he was incredibly pissed off and in charge. He soon overcame that and pushed Jensen onto the bed, topping him, finally crashing their lips together. They were ravenous, having been starved all these years it felt like a relief. It sounded stupid but Jensen felt like he was doing this for Dean too, not just himself.

After a lengthy make out session, Misha sat up and reached over for the bottle of lube on the side. Jensen's nerves set in again, he'd never actually done it with a guy before and he hoped Misha would go easy on him at first even if him and Jared had been annoying the poor guy all day.

"Can you take it.. slow?" Jensen asked as Misha lubed his fingers up, feeling pretty dumb.

"Of course, Dean, why would I want to hurt you?" Misha replied and Jensen felt as if all his problems melted away. Real life he wasn't so good at, he was nervous and got flustered, but acting, acting's his strong point he can do that, he just needs to act like Dean.

"I mean.. I like it rough," Jensen gave his best Dean voice, smirking as Misha turned back to face him.

"I'll go easy at first, but then..." Misha leaned in close, his breath tickling Jensen's ear. "...then I will have no mercy." He inserted a finger into Jensen's hole and the younger male squirmed at the cold, unfamiliar feeling.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Dean, you won't be able to sit down comfortably for days," Misha slow fucked Jensen with his hand, working in another finger.  
Jensen got used to the feeling and craved more, Misha's dirty talk certainly helped that.

When Jensen got comfortable with three fingers, Misha pulled out and gave Jensen a quick kiss before lubing himself up.

"Spread your legs wider, I'm going to make you into a little cockslut," Misha pushed Jensen's legs out as he lined himself up. As he pushed in, he leaned down and covered Jensen's mouth with his own. He knew Jensen was in pain so he went as slow as possible, even if he was still annoyed he didn't want to hurt the man.

As soon as Jensen got comfortable he nodded for Misha to move more, his body was begging for it. Agreeing happily, Misha picked up the pace, loving the feeling of Jensen's tight ass. Misha moved from his mouth down to Jensen's neck, sucking and nipping, hoping it would make marks.

"I want everyone to know you're mine, hunter," Misha said in between grunts. Jensen's hands went from the sheets to clinging onto Misha's back, his nails digging in.

"Who owns you?" Misha bit down on Jensen's neck making him cry out in pleasure.

"You- do-" Jensen stuttered.

"Say my name!" Misha ordered.

"C-Cas."

"That's better," Misha smirked, relentlessly pounding into Jensen. He thought about easing up but then he remembered what the fucker did to him earlier and went harder.  
Jensen was a mess, he hates to admit it but this dean/cas roleplay is a massive turn on. Suddenly, Misha had an idea, he did promise something earlier. He slowed right down, pulling out incredibly slowly. Jensen tried to force himself down onto Misha's dick for some more stimulation and whimpered when he was held down.

"What did you come in here to say?" Misha asked and Jensen's mind was scrambled as he tried to think.

"Sorry," Jensen whispered and Misha tutted.

"I can't hear you," Misha stopped completely.

"I beg for your forgiveness, Misha, Cas, angel. I'm your slut, just please move your holy dick," Jensen blurted out everything he could think of just to try and get Misha to move. Misha happily obliged by ramming him full force making Jensen scream out.  
Jensen had his head back, eyes squeezed shut as Misha lifted his leg to get deeper.

"Jesus!" Jensen yelled as Misha hit the spot and continued to pound it, Jensen had to bite his lip to stop from crying out.

"Said I'd punish you, I bet you like my big cock ripping your ass in two, pretty boy," Misha muttered and Jensen let go of all dignity, screaming profanities.

"I'm gonna-" Jensen said but Misha stopped him.

"Wait," Misha told him and Jensen tried desperately to hold on.

"Now."

On that word they both let go, heads thrown back, a mixture of actors and characters names were screamed into the air, each person momentarily forgetting who they were. Panting, Misha gave a few more thrusts before pulling out making Jensen whine at the emptiness he now felt.

"That was amazing," Misha rolled over onto the bed, all anger now drained away.

"Do you forgive me?" Jensen asked and looked sideways at Misha who seemed to consider it for a second.

"Of course."

They lay in pure bliss for a while, side by side, arms touching.

"You should probably get back to set but you need to get cleaned up first," Misha gestured to the white stripes on Jensen's stomach and the lube mixed with cum dripping from his ass.

"Hey, most of that was your fault, angel," Jensen teased and Misha shrugged, he wasn't ashamed and he was pretty sure Jensen the roleplay.  
Jensen sat up and groaned.

"I think you were right, I'm not gonna be able to sit comfortably for a few days."

"You needed to be punished," Misha shrugged and just that line sent blood to Jensen's dick. Fuck.

Misha grinned as Jensen shot him a glare. Jensen stood up slowly then stopped dead as he felt a presence behind him then fingertips ghosting along his dick. Just as he closed his eyes the fingers were gone and so were the hot breaths on his back.

"I hate you," Jensen muttered over his shoulder as he walked to the small bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way. After he was clean, changed and had tried desperately to conceal his boner with his jacket, Jensen walked out the bathroom to the sight of Misha spread out on the bed lazily stroking himself and moaning while looking Jensen straight in the eye.

Jensen, deciding to be the better man, stuck his middle finger up as he put on his shoes.

"I have somewhere you can put that," Misha shouted to him as he unlocked the door.

"Fuck you," Jensen replied resulting in a chuckle from Misha.

"Bet you'd love to, I know how much you love my 'holy dick'," Misha called after him as he closed the door and Jensen shook his head, the mental image of Misha spread out still plagued his mind. This was gonna be a difficult afternoon to film but he did kinda deserve it. And later maybe he would return to Misha's trailer for round two.


End file.
